Abnormal
by Lady Bordeaux
Summary: Helene Jackson is not your normal girl. Then again, since when has normal been any fun? Join her as she goes to the abnormal Camp Half-Blood with her brother, Percy, battles abnormal monsters, and meets many abnormal people. Eventual Luke/OC, Percy/Annabeth.


**Chapter 1**

You know, if there's one thing I've learned this summer, it's this – normal is completely overrated.

So many people complain about being "Plain-Jane" or having boring lives. They wish on every falling star, four-leaved clover and eyelash to have some wild, crazy adventure.

If only they knew.

My name is Helene. "Abnormal" is my life in a nutshell.

The story starts when I was twelve, a few months ago. I was currently attending Yancy Academy, a school that both my brother and I, Percy, attended. Yancy was a school for the kind of kids who broke into Wal-Mart, painted Graffiti on walls, and blew important things up single-handedly.

Basically, it was the perfect school for me and Percy.

It's not like we _meant _to do bad things. They just sort of…happened. But either way, no matter if we meant to do anything or not, we were kicked out of school after school. Luckily, we only had a little while left at Yancy. We might actually make it this year.

Yeah, as if.

I woke up to the sound of shouting.

Groaning, I turned around in my bed and stuffed my head into my pillow, trying my best to block out the noise. Unfortunately, my attempts didn't do a bit of help. The shouting only increased. Some girl in the room next door was screaming something along the lines of, "Hairbrush…give it back! Dirty…cow sack…ugh!"

I sighed deeply and reluctantly lifted my head from the pillow, glancing at the dusty old alarm clock that sat on the dresser next to my bed. 7:30.

_Good. I still have time to get dressed. _

I'd already taken a shower the night before, so I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Gripping the sides of the sink, I struggled to open my sleep-encrusted eyes. I washed my face and glanced into the mirror. I looked the same as I usually did in the morning – my black hair was in a tangled mess down my shoulders, ever-present purple circles were under my blue eyes, and my skin looked ridiculously pale and sunken in.

So, I basically looked like everyone else did when they looked in the mirror in the morning. At least I wasn't the only one.

After yanking a comb through my hair, brushing my teeth and throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, I rubbed my eyes tiredly, packed up my school things and miraculously made my way out of my room without causing a colossal explosion that blew something to tiny bits.

The morning was off to a good start.

* * *

I stared blankly out the bus window, stifling yet another yawn. I glanced over at Percy, who was currently sitting with Grover, his best friend. I smiled at the thought – I was glad that Percy had a close friend. I, on the other hand, was a bit of a pariah at this school.

I winced when a piece of ketchup and peanut-butter sandwich hit Grover in the back of the head. I noticed Percy clenching his fists. Grover looked over worriedly at him, and told him something. Whatever he said didn't seem to matter much, though, because as soon as Grover was nailed in the back of the head again, Percy began to rise out of his seat, looking even angrier.

I stood up as he did, giving him a warning look. As we sometimes did, we had a silent conversation.

I said, _please, Percy, don't kill her. _

He said, _she deserves it!_

I said, _if you have to beat her up, do it later. Just not now, while the teachers are watching. _To prove my point, jerked my head towards Ms. Dodds, our algebra teacher. She was currently sending lasers of pure death in Percy's direction.

Percy sighed and sat back down, still looking angry.

I, on the other hand, let out a sigh on relief. _Crisis averted._

* * *

"There are twelve Olympian gods," Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher, told the class. "The big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."  
We had arrived at the destination of our fieldtrip. It was the Metropolitan Museum of Greek Art in New York. Mr. Brunner was leading the tour, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually kind of interesting, if you paid close enough attention.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I, to my horror, heard my dear brother say, "Would you _shut up_?"

_Ah, crap_.

Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow, and wheeled his wheelchair a little closer to the class. "Do you have something to say, Mr. Jackson?" He asked my brother, whose face had gone red.

He coughed awkwardly. "No, sir," he muttered.

"Well, then, would you care to tell me what this carving represents?" He asked, gesturing to a stone slab on display.

Percy looked relieved. "That's Kronos eating his kids." After Mr. Brunner sat there, waiting for further explanation, he continued, "Er, Kronos was the king god – "

"God?"

"Titan. And, he thought his children would overthrow him, so he ate his kids. But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave him a rock to eat, instead. Then, when Zeus grew up, he tricked Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters."

I heard a snicker, and then Nancy Bobofit muttered something to her friend, from behind me.

Mr. Brunner smiled. "And, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's _excellent _question, why would this matter in real life?"

Percy seemed to think about it for a while, before shrugging. Looking a bit embarrassed, he muttered, "I don't know, sir."

To my surprise, Mr. Brunner turned towards me. "And what do you think, Ms. Jackson?" He asked.

I felt head rise to my face, and my throat closed up as the whole classed turned their attention towards me.

_Think, _I told myself. _Come up with an answer. _

Unfortunately, I was too flustered from all of the stares I was getting to come up with an answer. "I don't know, sir," I answered, shrugging hopelessly.

Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Very well." He turned back to the class. "Well, half-credit, I suppose. Zeus did indeed feed his father a mixture of mustard and wine that caused the titan to disgorge the other gods. Then, he proceeded in cutting up his father into little bits and pieces with his own weapon, before casting him into the depths of Tarturus. Now, on that happy note, let's head off for lunch!"

* * *

The day only got worse after Mr. Brunner's lecture. As I sat on the bench, eating my lunch, I noticed Percy and Nancy Bobofit having another encounter. Sighing, I set down my apple and began to walk towards him.

Then, the craziest thing happened. The water from a nearby fountain practically reached out and _grabbed _her, and the next thing I knew, she was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Ms. Dodds appeared immediately on the scene. After making sure that Nancy was okay, she turned to my brother. Seriously worried, I jogged up next to them.

Ms. Dodds raised her pointer finger at Percy. "Now, honey – "

"I know. Another month erasing textbooks."

_Oh, Lordie…_

Ms. Dodds narrowed her eyes. "Come with me. Now." Her eyes flashed towards me. "You better come, too."

I blinked. "But I didn't do –"

"No excuses!" She snapped, and promptly made her way up the steps. I exchanged a look with Percy, and I knew that we both had the same thought.

_We're screwed. _

Ms. Dodds led as deep inside the museum, into a section where nobody was at. When she turned to face us, I noticed an odd gleam in her eye. Her glare was harder than ever before, and her fists were clenched. "We've found you, Helene and Perseus Jackson. Give it up now, and there won't be any trouble."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Give _what _up?"

Her eyes turned into slits, and she crossed her arms. "You know what I am talking about, Helene Jackson. Give it up _now_!"

That's when things got very odd.

Ms. Dodds transformed. Her fingers turned into talons, she grew ten-foot wings and her skin turned wrinkly, gray and shrunken.

I scampered back. "Woah! What – how – what – "

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. I was interrupted by the most unlikely person. Mr. Brunner shouted, "What ho!" and threw Percy a pen. However, when he caught it, it was no longer a pen. It was a gleaming bronze sword.

I watched in absolute horror as Ms. Dodds charged Percy, snarling, "Die, honey!"

To my relief, Percy swung the sword just in time. It passed clean through Ms. Dodds's shoulder, and she dissolved into dust.

There was a long silence, in which I felt my mental sanity weaken. _What the…how…what…_

I ran a hand through my hair and looked around the room. Mr. Brunner was gone. Percy and I were the only ones left.

When we got outside, I immediately ran up to Mr. Brunner. "Mr. Brunner, what happened to Ms. Dodds?" I asked, my voice a little higher than usual. "What is she?"

Mr. Brunner's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Helene, there is no Ms. Dodds at Yancy. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, there never has been. Are you feeling alright?"

* * *

**Alright, crappy place to end it. I also know it probably sucked, but I've decided to give it a try. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
